My Classmate Is A Mermaid!
by LittleOrangeIsHere
Summary: Second fan fic! Ryoma was sleeping at the rooftop, his dream was sort of a flashback from his childhood where he met a girl with braids with a fish tail! To his surprise, this girl kinda looked like Ryuzaki. Well, IT IS! Sakuno is actually a mermaid! She is the daughter of the King of the Ocean where controlling the water and fire were their job. Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Flashback

**Welcome! This is my second fan fic and, I hope all of you'll enjoy it! This idea just came out of my head and decided to my reviewers for having a voting contest. Most of them (well, maybe all?) voted 'YES' and that was it! BOOM! As I said before, please do enjoy it and hope you'll not find this fic a bit too weird. . . A**

"speaking"

normal

_flashback_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ryoma, you stay put here." A brown haired woman pointed at the bench beside her to her son. The capped-boy nodded and sat, "Where are you going, mother?" he asked. The woman patted his head and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back in one hour." she said. The boy, again, nodded and waved goodbye. After 5 minutes, the boy was feeling kinda bored and decided to stroll along the beach just beside the other road. He stood up and walked to the seashore._

_The sand was pretty, it was yellow and white and there were plenty of beauties around, especially the big rocks before the sea. He walked to the one of the big rocks and suddenly stopped when he heard a girlish laugh. He looked everywhere with his head turning directions, but saw nothing. He thought about it and shrugged it off. But then, he heard a splash with that laugh again, behind the rock beside him. He hid behind it and popped his head out, there, his eyes widened when he saw a brown braided-girl with an age just like him, but this was different, she got a golden fish's tail!_

_The boy blinked with a confused face. The girl noticed this and also blinked. . .but, she didn't swam away. "Um, excuse me, who are you? And, why are you wearing a strange costume?" He asked, walking closer to the girl. The brunette looked at the shore and then looked at him, she grinned and showed him a water, flying in the air. "I'm _! I am the princess of the ocean, and oh! Nice to meet you~ 3" She beamed, her golden tail shone under the sun's set. _

_"And you?" She asked, "Echizen Ryoma." The boy quickly answered. "Ah, Ryoma-kun, it is~!" She splashed her tail in the water. Ryoma nodded and sat down with her. They were chatting within how many minutes when his mother and father were shouting his name. Ryoma shot up, looking at his mother and father just by the sands, then he turned his head at the girl._

_"Bye, it was nice meeting you." The girl nodded and realized something, "Oh, here. Since you're my first human friend, I'll give you this." she said as she handed out a necklace with the ocean's color in it. "This is?" "Of course, a remembrance, silly~!" "Oh. . ." "Will I meet you again?" The girl asked, this made Ryoma felt an arrow that struck his heart. This was indeed a different feeling. . .  
_

_He shrugged and ran to his mother and father. Sakuno watched from behind, smiling chidlishly. The family was about to exit the beach when Ryoma looked from behind, and waved goddbye. She returned it and swam away._

* * *

Ryoma was waking up at the rooftop and yawned, he remembered that dream, it was of course, a flashback from childhood. He rubbed his eyes and shot up. He rummaged his bag and there, the oceanic necklace was still there. It was indeed, not a dream. He clenched the amulet (whatever you call it), and looked up through the skies. "That girl. . .she kinda looked like. . ." he muttered. Just then, the school bell rang and the students were running to their classes. Ryoma wore the amulet and exited the rooftop.

As Ryoma was going down the stairs, at the corners of his eyes, he saw Sakuno with Tomoka, her best friend. "Ah! Mitte! Ryoma-samaaaaaa~!" Tomo squeeled at the top of her lungs and ran to him, grabbing Sakuno along.

**RYOMA'S POV**

Che, here's that loud-mouthed again. How will it end, again? At this time. . .

"Ryoma-sama! Sa-chan here wanted to say something!" She screamed. Geez, give me a break, I'm going to be late anyways. "U-um. . .Ryoma-kun-" Huh? She stopped, great . .. this'll take a lot of time. Think, Ryuzaki, fast, I'll be DAMN LATE! Wait, as I see it, she's kinda looking at my necklace, why?! Is it really that pretty?! Or GIRLY?! Damn. . .if that's the case, I should throw this amulet away.

"R-Ryoma-kun. ..where'd you get that amulet?" She asked. Hn? I got it from . . .a childhood friend, perhaps? "Must be from a childhood friend." I shrugged. This made her eyes widened. . .what?! Did I said something wrong or what? This is stupid. . .

"Ryoma-kun . . a-are you s-s-sure. . ?" She asked. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I dreamt about it a while ago, anyways. Thanks for that. I nodded and excused myself. Those girls really need sense of time or something. Oh wait,. .. oh yes. They really needed to.

**Sakuno's POV**

W-where did he get that amulet?! Th-that's really. .. oh no. .. that's impossible! How could he? "Sakuno? Are you okay? You became pale. .. " I shot up from my thoughts and turned my head to her, "Y-yes, Tomo-chan?" I asked.

"I said you became pale!" "I-it's just nothing. . ." I stuttered, damn. ..I hate it when it comes like that.

**NORMAL POV**

Ryoma opened the front door of his classroom, to his surprise, everyone were just chatting and laughing. He sighed and sat at his desk. He leaned with his left hand, cupping his cheek, _'I wonder why Ryuzaki was acting like that. . .' _he thought, looking through the window beside him. Just then, the teacher came in and the class already started. It was History and the topic was kinda. . .mystic. It was about the legend of mermaids and mermen.

Ryoma was pretty amazed by this, but it just kept bugging him about the strange girl from the past, _'She must be one of them. . .' _"To our surprise, these creatures are still living until today." The teacher said. This made the students go 'What'. Ryoma was looking at the teacher with a confused face. "You've got to be kidding me. . ." He muttered.

* * *

**So, how was that? I hope it's not too weird, as I said earlier. Do please REVIEW! I'd appreciate if you will! Onegai~! .**

**Don't worry, if you like this fan fic, I'll update sooner as you wish. If I can. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Amulets

**Okay! I'm back, minna-san! And also, I would like to thank the reviewers and viewers who viewed my second fan fic. So happy~! You guys made me cry. . . .ehem. Now, shall we go back to the studio? ;)**

**yukina-chan15: Hahahhaha! Thanks so much! Yeah, me too. Yeah. . .I know right? I just did that on purpose. Hahaha ^-^**

**Lyfa: OwO Really? I can't remember. . .LOLZ. Also, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**animecouplelover: Hahahaha me too! ;)**

"speaking"

normal

_flashback_

* * *

The teacher nodded with a smile on his face, "Yes. They are still living in our present days. Numbers of these creatures are growing but, fishermen keep hunting these poor creatures." he said. Ryoma darted his eyes at his amulet, _'Could it be. . .that girl-no, she must have been hunted already. ..and. . . died. . .' _he thought slowly.

After the class, it was finally the practice for the Boys' Tennis Club. Ryoma went to the court with Momo by his side, "Ne, Momo-senpai, have you seen. . .a mermaid before?" Ryoma suddenly asks. Momo turned his head to him and gave him a grin, "Of course not! They're not real. That's why I haven't seen one." he said, rubbing Ryoma's silky hair. "Urgh, stop that. It hurts." "RYOMA-SAAAMMMMAAAAA! We're here to support you!" Tomoka suddenly interfered. The tow turned their heads where she is, and there she was running towards them, with Sakuno beside her, running, too.

"Tomo-chan, calm down!" Sakuno whined. Her braided hair following after her every step. And, a blue amulet was hanging with her, too. '_Wait, that's similar to mine. . ' _Ryoma thought as he looked at his amulet. Her amulet was just as the same to Ryoma's! What's the meaning of this madness?

Ryoma's amulet suddenly glowed, so is Sakuno's. But, this wasn't noticed because they were too busy, practicing tennis stuffs. After the practice, Inui called the regulars, for he has something to say, "Minna, have you notice earlier? Something smells fishy back at the court." he said, rearranging his glasses. The regulars looked at each other, "Maybe Viper ate something." "Fsshh. . .what the hell did you say?!" Then, the two began to argue. "No, I meant, really. Something smells fishy, I mean 'F-I-S-H' y, not F-I-S-H-Y, the one that you thought of it strange or icky." Inui corrected. All of them got a confused expression plastered on their faces.

Ryoma tilted his head down, his eyes staring at the floor. Tezuka noticed this and didn't call him, he noticed that his expression is a bit. . .suspicious. _'No way. . .must've been some kind of mistake. No, this is not true. Mermaids aren't real. Wait, why am I thinking about mermaids?! Even though they didn't exist. But. . .this just made sense.' _Ryoma thought, clenching his fists. "Echizen, is something the matter?" Fuji asked. The regulars eyed him as Ryoma shot his head up. Then, he shook his head, "No, it's nothing, Fuji-senpai." he said. Then, he left the changing room.

* * *

Sakuno was walking towards her home just a few miles away from her school, she was deep in thought of what has happened earlier. _'I'm sure my feeling was kinda suspicious. . .and, I think I just saw my amulet glowing. Perhaps, someone in Seishun Gakuen must be the 'one' we're looking for. But, I don't know. . . what to do now. . .am I going to tell my father?' _Sakuno shook her head and looked up, _'No, that's not it. I shouldn't. I have to make a close contact to Ryoma-kun. . .just. . .in. . . case. . .' _suddenly, she blushed as images of her and 'him', walking together, chatting freely, or even dating.

She shook her head more, her eyes shut close, _'What the heck am I thinking?!' _then, she bumped someone. The impact was pretty strong so she fell to the floor. "Ouch!" Sakuno squeeked. The guy turned his head to her and widened his eyes, "Ryuzaki?" Sakuno's eyes quickly opened and saw Ryoma, her crush. "R-Ryoma-kun?" She yelped. Ryoma offered her a hand for her to grab on, she slowly reached for it and she stood up, cleaning her uniform.

"I'm so sorry for bumping at you!" Sakuno apologized with a bow. "Hn." Ryoma turned away and went on his tracks, Sakuno decided to come home with him but was interfered by him, "You may come with me, if you want." he said. This was unexpected, and Sakuno did as what she has been told and followed him.

"Um, Ryoma-kun?" "Hn?" "Why do you want me to come with you?" _'Fudge, I blurted!' _Sakuno thought, covering her mouth. Ryoma didn't respond, but only focuses on his way. "Ryoma-kun?" "It's nothing. . .it's just, I feel like it." He replied. This made her blush and looked below, "I-is that so. . " "Yeah, what about it?" Sakuno whipped her head to see him, making her heart feel like a firework.

"I-it's nothing. . "

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakuno raised her voice for her grandma to hear. "Oh, good afternoon, Sakuno. How's your day?" Sumire asked her granddaughter. Sakuno sat at the kitchen table, "Grandma, do you know why Ryoma-kun got a necklace the same as mine?" she asked. This made Sumire's spatula drop and looked at her, "Masaka. . why? Does he have one?" she asked. Sakuno nodded in response, "I don't know how he got it. .. Obaa-chan, did you gave that amulet to him?" "No," Sumire shook her head, and continued, "of course I wouldn't, that's part of our crest. Or. . .did YOU gave him that?" she asked.

Sakuno thought for it for awhile, and looked up to her grandmother, "I don't . . know." she replied. Sumire sighed, "Remember, if something happens to him, just keep an eye on him. He might see something unhuman." she warned. Sakuno nodded and went upstairs, "Obaa-chan, can I wash myself?" she asked. Sumire nodded, "Sure, but, be sure to dry yourself afterwards, because-" "Ahahaha. . .I know, I know. Don't worry, I will." Sakuno interfered.

After she went to her room, she went to the bathroom, inside the bathroom, there were kinda 'mystic'. Their tub was sort of a swimming pool and the mirrors were kept up as walls. She removed her towel (she's naked here .) and dipped herself into the pool. She got up, gasping, then she felt something, her amulet glowed bright blue and her legs glowed white, gold sparkles were around her as her legs. . .became a golden fish's tail!

She splashed her golden tail, which was followed by golden sparkles (I wrote that before). She smiled but her eyes were full of confusion. _'Really. .. how did Ryoma-kun got that amulet?'_

* * *

**Ahahaha! So, is it good? I hope it is, please do REVIEW! X3**

**Chapter 3 will be out soon after updating the Secret Royalty. ;)**


End file.
